Bella and Edward's First Date
by VampireKisses102
Summary: This is how i think their first date should have gone. I suck at summaries so please just read it. This is my first fanfic so be nice and R&R please. It is rated T just in case.


"Oh, my gosh! Who is that staring at us?" Bella asked her friend Jessica.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. I wouldn't bother with him though because he doesn't date girls from this school, or any other school that I know of. I don't think I've ever heard of him having a girlfriend." Jess replied while Bella wondered just how many of the girls she had met today had been turned down by Edward Cullen.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going after him, I just wondered. He's so handsome and graceful," Bella was watching him throw away his tray and walk to the exit, all the while his eyes never left her face.

"Well… maybe that's for the best for a little while. I mean you just moved here and I think you already have a couple of the guys' crazy for you and I don't want to see you hurt. I know that he's beautiful and elegant but he's turned down a few of the most beautiful girls in our grade already." Jess said sympathetically.

"Oh, so I'm not beautiful enough for him?" Bella asked although she knew Jess was kidding.

"Oh my God, I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry. I really didn't think before I chose my words. I'm so sorry," Jess said mortified at herself for making Bella feel this way.

"Jess, chill; I know you were just kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction," Bella laughed at the look on her friend's face.

"I can't believe you just did that. That was so mean; well not really but I thought you really thought I thought you weren't pretty enough for Edward," Jess replied.

"I know, I just thought it would be funny…. And it kinda was," Bella started to laugh and she couldn't stop.

"Well fine then; I am just going to pretend this conversation didn't happen," Jess said huffily.

"Fine; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Bella apologized.

"Yeah, now lets change the subject," Jess said cheerfully.

After lunch, Bella went to her Biology class to see none other than Edward Cullen was going to be her lab partner.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," Bella introduced herself so she didn't seem rude to Edward, only when he didn't answer her she started to think he was the rude one.

_Fine, if he wants to act like that, than fine. I was just trying to be nice and friendly. I didn't know he was the type of person to ignore a new girl. _Bella thought to herself.

When class finally ended Edward was up and out of his seat before Bella could even pick up her books.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude earlier, I was just trying to decide how I wanted to word my question I'm about to ask you… if that's alright with you that I ask it," Edward suddenly asked Bella startling her.

"Um… sure I suppose you can ask me a question…." Bella let her sentence fall open ended since she didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go see a movie with me tonight. I know your new and all but I thought we could get acquainted over dinner then a movie?" Edward had a hopeful look in his eye.

"Uh, well… I thought you didn't date girls from this school." Bella blurted out unintentionally.

"Where did you hear that?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Oh, just from some people." Bella replied casually.

"Oh, well that's wrong; I mean I do date girls from this school." Edward was hasty to make sure Bella knew this.

"Oh, okay; I suppose we can see a movie tonight. I'll have to check with Charlie- I mean my dad- and see if it's okay with him first.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Um, I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay. Is that alright?" Edward asked fidgeting with his books.

"Yeah, that's totally fine," Bella replied.

"Cool, see you later Bella," Edward, giddy with happiness, replied.

"'Bye. I'll talk to you later," Bella replied as she saw Jess, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, waiting for her at the door.

All through the rest of her classes, Bella couldn't stop thinking about her date with Edward. She kept thinking back to her conversation with Jess at lunch. How she had said Edward didn't date girls from this school; and how he had said that wasn't true.

"Why are you so happy?" Angela, a girl who's been reasonably nice to Bella, asked snidely.

"Haven't you heard? She has a date with Edward Cullen tonight," Jess replied both happily and a little sadly, for she had liked Edward once, before he turned her down that is.

"Oh, isn't that nice." Angela snapped.

"Is something wrong Angela?" Bella asked innocently.

"No." Angela said as she turned and walked away form Bella and Jessica.

After her conversation with Angela had ended so nicely, she left Jessica in the parking lot and got into her own car to go home and get ready for her date.

"Dad, I have a movie date tonight with a boy from school," Bella told her dad when she got home.

"Who's this boy? It's your first day at school and you already have a date," Charlie, Bella's dad, teased her.

"Dad, quit! It's just dinner and a movie with Edward Cullen," Bella told her father, who was watching her with a barely hidden grin on his face. Bella rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to her room to get ready for her date.

An hour later Edward was wringing the doorbell, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing with flowers?" Bella asked, trying not to laugh.

"It is too much?" Edward asked, embarrassed.

"No; I just wasn't expecting it. It's really sweet of you to bring me flowers. Now let's get out of here before my dad starts to ask fifty questions," Bella started to drag Edward back through the door, after putting her flowers in water.

"Okay."


End file.
